The Two Dearest To My Heart
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Seiran thinks of Ryuuki and Shuurei. Ryuuki/Shuurei


**The Two Dearest To My Heart**

* * *

Seiran can see them together, amongst the cherry blossoms, and the sight of the two people dearest to him warms his heart. His brother, the emperor, smiles fondly at the former consort, and his love for the beautiful consort Kou is evident in his eyes. She can no longer be indifferent to his intentions, Seiran thinks, and hopes that she will accept his brother. He has been sort of a proxy brother to Lady Shuurei since his adoption by Lord Shoka and his wife, and he knows that Shuurei admires his brother deeply, and although he knows - they both know - she has never yet thought of love, Seiran can tell that her feelings for Ryuuki are the closest to love he has ever seen.

It makes him happy; the thought of his beloved younger brother finding love with a woman he has grown to love as a sister and has protected so often, a pledge he had made to Lady Shokun on her deathbed, to protect the young Lady Shuurei. He knows they will complement each other: Shuurei is hardworking and nurturing; if and when she accepts Ryuuki's (she is the only one who calls him Ryuuki now, a symbol of their affection, especially hers for the formidable emperor of Saiunkoku) proposal of marriage to make her empress of the land (Seiran cannot help but hope she will - despite the fact that if Ryuuki should unwillingly force or hurt Shuurei in any way, he would be honour bound to punish his own brother), she will be an exceptional empress, who dearly cares about the people of Saiunkoku, a characteristic so rare in the consorts of the emperor. People love her, and despite her unconventional ways, they cannot help but love her. Ryuuki, on the other hand - who was so reluctant to be emperor - is shaping out to be one of the most beloved, benevolent emperors of Saiunkoku; he is intelligent, and with Shuurei, he will be a hardworking, responsible emperor. The country is finally acheiving prosperity after the civil war that had ruined the country so many years ago. Some are going so far to say his reign will be known as the Golden Age of Saiunkoku. He would love and cherish Shuurei tenderly (although God save him if he forces himself on Lady Shuurei).

And to think it would all be for Ryuuki's love of a woman.

She is slowly beginning to love Ryuuki, he can see. There is a picture painted of them amongst the cherry blossoms; it is so beautiful and poignant, capturing the essence of the moment, capturing Ryuuki's deep and unwaveringly love for Lady Shuurei, a perfect replication of Lady Shuurei's tender affection and growing love and earnest respect for the man who loves her with all his heart. It captures the picture of them in front of him with such perfection that when he sees it nearby, and compares it to the flesh-and-blood real life picture in front of him, his heart cannot help but swell in pride for his younger brother and rejoice in his happiness. He is just happy to be a spectator of the events unfolding in front of him. He cannot hope for more.

He turns around and lets them share this private moment. Before he leaves, he catches Ryuuki's gaze. He can see anxiety there, amidst his love for Shuurei. Immediately he understands his brother's silent plea. _She does not answer_.

_She cares for you deeply, _Seiran answers with his eyes.

_I hope she will not leave me. I love her too much. What could I do? I don't want her to be imprisoned my by love, I want her to rejoice in it, to be liberated. __**I - I love her too much**__._

_She will love you_, Seiran nods. _She does already, not that she knows it yet, and holds you in great esteem. You will both be happy together. Hyo Ruka is wrong - your fate is your father's but unlike him, you will live happily with the woman you love. I am glad Lady Shuurei has found someone who can care for her as tenderly as you do, bother, and I charge you to do so, for my sword may be forced against you if you fail to deliver your promise to love and care for Lady Shuurei._

_**I could **__**never**__** hurt Shuurei. I - I love her too much. Until eternity.**_

Who knew a gaze could say as much as it does? Ryuuki is comforted by his brother's words, and when he looks down at Lady Shuurei, his anxiety is assuaged, and he is immediately happier then, as Shuurei looks up with her luminous eyes. Lady Shuurei will be able to care for Ryuuki as no one, not even himself as Prince Seien, was able to do when the emperor was a mere boy of three, and Ryuuki will love her for eternity, even if she declines, because his heart is already given to the Lady of Kou.

Seiran smiles to himself, and disappears from the scene, leaving the two who are dearest to his heart together, in the midst of cherry blossoms and the setting sun.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** My favourite characters of Saiunkoku Monogatari all together in one fanfic. This is supposed to be a one-shot. I wish I could put more characters, but I wanted as much sappy fluff as possible. It warms the heart (just like Seiran's)!


End file.
